Truth or Dare
by BigBlueBubbleCandyAngel
Summary: The Chipettes decide to play a game of truth or dare, when Brittany gets dared to ask her crush Alvin, just figured it out on a date, but what if Alvin doesn't feel the same way? Or does he? Brittany and Alvin
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHIPMUNKS (except the one in my backyard) AND… STUFF!**

(BRITTANYS POV)

"Dare!" shouted my sister Eleanor.

"OK, um…" Started my other know-it-all Jeanette as she looked at her iPod, "Ooh. it says ask a guy you DONT have a crush on and… oh no!"

"What?" Asked Eleanor.

"Well… you gotta call him and tell him you have a crush on him!" Jeanette smirked.

"Oh, easy peasy! I'll just tell Theodore and-"

"Oh, heck to the no!" I interrupted.

"But..."

"No buts!" Added Jeanette.

"F-fine, I'll call C-c-c-carl…" She choked on the last word.

_Geez, I'd lose it if I had to tell Carl, yuck, I had a crush on him! I mean I'd be teased by Alvin if I did! I can see him laughing his cute little head off._ Then I froze._ Did I really just think that?_

"Everything OK Britt?" Asked Eleanor as she dialed Carl's number.

"Wha- Oh, yea! Doin' great!" I lied.

"OK.." The phone rang twice before Carl answered.

"Hello?" Asked Carl (we had him on speaker).

"Um, yea, hi! Its me Eleanor from P.E. and I just wanted to say-"

"Who?"

"Eleanor." Eleanor looked shocked.

"OK, I know THAT part, I mean who's Eleabore?"

"EleaNOR! Not bore!" Eleanor looked like she was going to cry, I had to do something!

"Carl, dear. Its Brittany and I just want you to know-"

"Brittany who?"

_This is going to be a looooong phone call!_

(ALVIN'S POV)

"Alvin, do you have any eights?" Asked the annoying voice of my smarty-pants brother Simon.

"No Si, go fish." I anwered.

"I'm done playing!" Simon screamed.

"All cuz' I don't have a stinkin' eight?"

"No, thats why." he said, pointing out the window.

I looked out to see the Chipette's house, the light was on in the girls' bedroom. Not that unusual.

But what was unusual was that we saw the girls' heads out of the window, the never do that! And were they… blushing?

(BRITTANY'S POV)

We were looking out the window at the Seville residence. I saw Simon look out the window and point, then they all looked out the window, me and my sisters all blushed.

OK, so what. Everyone has had crushes before! But yes, ours are on the Chipmunks (mines Alvin, if you didn't already know).

Jeanette's is Simon, and as you can tell, Eleanor's is Theodore.

And mine (my NEW one) is Alvin! I literally JUST figured it out, like two minutes ago!

"OK Britt, your turn!

**Hey guys! I hope you like! 10 comments for next chapter!**

**Leah is OUT! Peace**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thx for the comment(s)! I know this is a FAST chapter, but Im bored, my Grandma (we call her Nani) has gotten sick and its very emotional in my house. But I got to a computer. Anyway, here's chapter two…**

(ALVIN'S POV)

"What? Who? When? Why? How?" I asked Simon after a phone call he just received.

"Nothing of your pleasure," he answered me, "Besides, she told me not to tell you."

"She!" I yelled when he finished the sentence.

"Oops! Well, not that big of a deal, we know loads of girls, and-" my annoying brother started.

"It's one of the Chipettes isn't it?" I smirked.

"But, but, h-how did you kn-kn-know?" He asked, shocked.

"I've known them for years! I can tell! And-"

"You heard their voices through the phone, didn't you?" Simon asked.

"Maybe!" I said with my arm waving in defeat.

(BRITTANYS POV)

"So, how was the phone call?" Jeanette asked me.

"Fine!" I lied.

What had happened was I picked truth, and was asked "who's your crush". I tried lying, didn't work.

**FLASH BACK FROM 3 MINUTES AGO:**

"So Britt, who is he?" Eleanor had asked me.

"Um… CARL!" I shouted before thinking.

"Brittany, your our sister, and we know you don't have a crush on Carl, do you?" Jeanette said as more of a statement than question.

"Oh ok, I h-have a cr-cr-crush on…" I started, "ALVIN!"

No turning back now.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"Okey dokey then, lets call him and tell him," Jeanette said.

"What, no, why?" I said in panic mode.

"Didn't you read past the "crush" part? It says you have to tell him how you feel!" Eleanor said.

My stomach dropped down to my feet.

**Sorry bout it being soooooo short! Anyway, the chipmunk died! In my backyard! My sister threw a nut at it! It hit Mr. Nut Nut too hard! But, that chipmunk hated me, so not a huge loss.**

**Leah is outta here! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Soz for another FAST chapter, I get bored, deal with it! BTW ChipmunksRule4ever, Mr. Nut Nut was what I came up with when I was nine, and I'm thirteen now. And yes yes, what will Brittany do? Too suspenseful for me! On with the story!**

(ALVIN'S POV)

The phone call left me speechless. Simon had said Brittany's sister Eleanor, had a crush on me!

But, wait? Eleanor has a crush on Theo. I smell a lie forming! Im gonna march right up there and…

(BRITTANY'S POV)

I looked out the window to see Alvin walking across the street towards our treehouse!

I was in panic mode! He knew something was up with the "call".

**FLASH BACK FROM THE "CALL"**

"Hello?" I heard Simon say on the other line. Then I heard Theodore say something, possibly bitterly, then I heard Alvin scream.

Ah! Cute Alvin! Why did I like him so much? I could have done better! But something about Alvin just gave me a fuzzy feeling inside.

Anyway, I then answered, "Erm… hey!" I forced a smile in case they were still looking out the window at us. Thats a little creepy now that I think about it.

"Oh, hi!" Simon said in a fake cherry voice.

"There's someone next to you that you don't want there… Alvin?" I asked.

"Yes yes yes!" He said, then I heard muffled screams and I think the phone dropped.

"Dang! Alvin! Stay there! Don't move a muscle! No Alvin! Did you hear me?" I heard a crash.

"No you Nincomepoop! Stop or you'll go outside! Good! Ill be right back." After I heard footsteps and a door close i heard, "Sorry Brittany, what did you want?"

I quickly explained everything, except the part that Eleanor had to call Carl, and he listened.

Good ol' Simon is probably the nicest Chipmuck, well, him and Theodore.

After I finished, he thought about it a second.

"I know," he said. I was expecting him to say something smart, "We'll tell him Eleanor has a crush on him." Guess I was wrong.

"Why not Jeanette?" I asked, smirking.

"Um… well, knowing Alvin, he may woo her," he started, then quickly added, "I'm doing this for you!"

"Yea, sure you are! But he could do the same to Eleanor."

"Yah, I can tell she's in love with Theodore." Then he remembered something, "Again, this is for your safety of not getting your heart broken!"

I laughed, "OK Si, whatever you say!"

**FLASH BACK OVER**

**Hey! How was that? BTW, the chipmunk is alive, just dumb luck if you ask me. Well, 5 comments for next chapter! BTW, THX FOR THE NICE COMMENTS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey hey! Sorry for not updating in a while! You see we went on vacation for 2 weeks and once I got back, IN CAME THE HOMEWORK! Ive been sooo busy, I haven't been on the computer. Thanks for being patient! Anyway, the story:**

(ALVIN'S POV)

Did they really think I was gonna fall for that? I think I'll just give them a piece of my mine!

I ran up to their door and knocked, hard.

Brittany opened the door and plastered a huge fake smile on her face.

"Oh, why helloooo!" She said in a creepy/cherry voice.

"Um, yea, hi." I answered coldly.

"What's your problem?" She shock back, then suddenly, she smiled and added, "I mean, won't you please come in?"

"Sorry Britt, but I gotta ask you something," I said.

(BRITTANY'S POV)

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! Was he asking me what I think he was asking me?

"Why were you looking out the window and why did you lie and say Eleanor had a crush on me?" OK, he didn't say what I thought he was going to say.

"Look, we're in the middle of a truth or dare game, THATS WHY WE WERE DOIN' THAT!" I screamed. Then added, "Sorry, didn't mean to scream."

"Oh, its cool." then he started to walk of.

"Wait!" I yelled before thinking, again.

"Yea Britt?"

"There was another dare I had to do where I had to ask one of my closest friends out on a date." I am a HORRIBLE liar.

Good thing Alvin's not the smart one, "Oh, ok, sure."

YES!

"OK, see ya later!" I said.

"Bye!" And with that, he walked away to his house.

I walked in my room and sighed a happy sigh. Instantly, my sisters knew what happened.

Yea, we have a connection so we always know when one of us gets asked out on a date by our crush.

"We saw from the top of the window!" Oh, yea, that too.

"Are you excited? Are you nervous? Why did you lie?" All these questions came at once. What was it, twenty questions or something?

"Yes, no, and I don't know!"

(ALVINS POV)

A date? With Brittany? How the heck is this gonna work? She's my Best Gal Pal, we're not _that_ type, are we?

My thoughts were interrupted by Simon, "Well well well, who has a date with their Bwest Fwiend?"

"Shut it, genius boy." I had said hard enough to not hurt his feelings, much, but enough to get him away.

"Now now, I will tell Dave you know!"

"Yea I know, isn't it weird how I'M the oldest yet YOUR the smarter one?"

"NO!" He hated the fact that I'm older than him. "But do not forget, you are the better- um, the better-"

"The better what?" I asked, annoyed now.

"Um… ooh! I know! The Better Friend?" He had a smile that did NOT look true.

"Uh huh. I can tell that by the creepy smile on your face that you really mean it!" I copied his smile.

He rolled his eyes. "Your better at getting friends I mean," OK, he had a point there, "and girls." He said that under his breathe.

"Yes, yes I am!" I said smirking, "and you know, your just as good with, some, girls."

That got him, "Really?"

"Yea, of course!" I am a GOOD liar!

"You know your not a good liar, right?" Dang!

"Yea, I GOTTA GO!" I ran outta there and to our room.


End file.
